Wine Red
by Mosaic Broken Hearts
Summary: "She had really thought she had lost him." Four Pivotal moments in the lives of Sun and Jin, inspired by the song Wine Red by the Hush Sound. R&R!


**So, I was listening to some of the Hush Sound yesterday, and I was shocked at the chorus of Wine Red, and how it relates to Sun/Jin (at least in my mind it does). So I decided to write a small fic about it, focusing on different parts of their lives. Enjoy! I don't own Lost, or Wine Red.**

**Wine Red**

_Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
It hung heavy on the tree above your head  
This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect_

.. ..

He had torn her garden apart.

She couldn't believe it.

She knew that Jin was a violent man, had been a violent man, had always been in charge of their relationship, but she thought he had changed.

She guessed that she was wrong. She guessed that he hadn't.

He had just torn it all up, telling her she shouldn't be out here, it was dangerous.

He hadn't even apologized, he just went about his day like he was right to destroy _her_ garden, and she was wrong to want to stay there after her attack.

He thought her attack made her scared, but it made her just that more determined to have a place to be at peace.

.. ..

Sun entered her garden, determined. She was not going to let Jin tell her what to do, she was intending to replant everything Jin had pulled out, she needed something to take her mind off the fact that she was pregnant, and the garden gave her peace.

She stopped short when she entered the clearing, to see a few of the plants already replanted. She looked past them, to where Jin was placing another one into the ground.

Sun approached him. 'What are you doing?' she asked him in Korean.

Jin looked at her. 'I'm fixing a mistake,' he told her.

Sun was grateful, grateful that he was doing this on his own accord, that he had seen the errors of his ways. 'You didn't have to,' she told him anyway.

'Yes, I did. I need you,' he said.

Sun knew in that instant that she would always need him.

.. ..

_The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

.. ..

Sun remembered, she remembered how she had watched the funeral from a distance, trying to make sure that no one saw her, that no one connected her as Jae Lee's lover, that no one knew who she was and why she was there.

She had wiped away a tear from her eye, before it even fell, feeling somewhat ashamed with herself.

She had lied.

She had thought she didn't need him.

She had _told_ Jae Lee that she didn't need Jin.

But she did.

So much.

.. ..

_We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive_

.. ..

'I thought you had left me,' Sun confessed when Jin sat down next to her. 'Will you let me explain?' she asked.

'It won't matter,' Jin told her. She opened her mouth to explain again, but he interrupted. 'I know why you did it. I know the man... I used to be. Before this island, I withheld my affections... And I know... that whatever you did... you did to that man. His actions caused this. So I forgive you.'

Sun smiled at him through the tears in her eyes.

She hugged him, and let the tears fall. She had really thought she had lost him. She had thought that he would leave her, no matter how much she told him the baby was his, no matter how much she told him the truth.

But she was wrong.

Because they needed each other.

.. ..

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

.. ..

'Jin...Go!'

Sun couldn't breathe, she was trapped. She knew she was going to die down here if she didn't get out, and if she wasn't pinned against the wall of the submarine, she would be able to.

'Save yourself!' she begged.

'I'm going to get you out of here,' Jin promised her before turning to Jack and speaking to him quickly. Sun didn't process what he was saying, she was trying too hard not to cry, she was trying to stay strong.

'Jin. You have to go,' Sun whispered desperately.

No,' he shook his head. 'I can do this.'

No matter how hard she tried to stop them, tears began falling from her eyes.

'No. No, you can't. Please go,' she begged, putting her hands to his face. She might have been able to resign to her death, if she just knew that Jin was fine, that he would be there for their daughter.

Their daughter...

'I won't leave you,' Jin told her, looking into her eyes. 'I'm gonna get you out of here.'

'GO!' she exclaimed, crying hard. 'Please! Go.'

It was futile, she knew he would never be able to get out in time even if he did leave her, but she still had to try to get him to leave.

But he still wouldn't.

And that's why she loved him.

'I won't leave you. I will never leave you again...' Jin said in Korean. He looked into his eyes, and switched into English. 'I love you, Sun.'

She put her arms around him and he kissed her deeply as they both cried.

'I love you,' Sun sobbed out.

In the end, that's all that mattered to them.

That they had each other, they had stayed with each other, that they had loved each other.

All because they had needed each other.

.. ..

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty_

.. ..

**I'm thinking I will be putting up more stories to do with the Hush Sound songs. Maybe like a series. With the "the sea is wine red" line, I have always thought that Sun was bleeding out into the water. **

**Review?**


End file.
